


It reminded me

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Human Raphael and Daylighter Simon Adventures. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, Human Raphael Santiago, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: One day Simon comes over to give Raphael something that reminded him of his boyfriend,He hoped he’d like it but he never really thought he would.





	It reminded me

Raphael was watching supernatural on the couch waiting for Simon to arrive, He said he had a surprise for him but he wasn’t sure uf he wanted it. Simon was odd and he was concerned on possible out comes.

He continued thinks when he heard a knock at the door knowing it was Simon he walked over and opened it, of course there was Simon holding a small kitten.

Raphael looked down and smiled at the little ball of fluff, “Well who is this?” He coos at the kitten. 

Simon smiles at him, “Well that’s up to you, since I got her for you.” The nameless kitten yawning adorably and cuddled into Simon’s sleeve more.

“You got me a cat?” Raphael asks, his eyes lighting up at her, it was true the little animal was adorable and she seemed sweet but had Simon really just bought him a cat?

“Yeah, I mean you don’t have to keep her, but she’s small and dark and it made me think of you, she’s also super cute like you which is why I thought of you, I already said that didn’t I-” Raphael cut Simon’s fast rambling off with a kiss.

“Simon, Don’t worry she’s actually really cute, and I was kinda looking into getting a pet so this works out, okay?” Raphael reassures Simon.

“So, wanna hold her?” Simon asks holding out the kitten to Raphael as an offer, Raphael toool her from Simon’s arm and held her to he chest.

She nuzzled in closer and he melted. 

“She’s gonna need a name, any ideas?” Raphael asked.

“How about, Leia.” Simon joked, but Raphael actually smiled at that.

“Sure Leia it is.”

They spent the rest of the day introducing Leia to everything around the apartment, then setting things up for the to tiny animal. 

After a while Simon said that Leia must learn about her namesake,  
So they watched Star Wars. 

Eventually Raphael and Simon fell asleep with their feline daughter nestled warmly between them.

When they woke up Leia was batting at Simon’s hair while sitting on Raphael’s head, Simon got up to make something for Raphael, since he didn’t need to eat.

While he was cooking he heard little mewling sounds coming from the floor, he leaned down to pet Leia, she really did have the same vibe as Raphael, Small and cute but could destroy you at the same time.

When he finished cooking he walked out to greet Raphael who had been playing with Leia who Simon hadn’t noticed had left.

“Morning.” He leans down a kisses Raphael who happily reciprocates the kiss. 

“If someone had told me as a teenager that I’d ever be happy to be woken up by the sun I wouldn’t ever believe them.” Raphael smiles and feels the warm sun in his skin.

Simon once again climbed behind Raphael and pulled him close, Leia climbing up to them as well. 

“I’m glad your so happy.” He said kissing Raphael’s cheek from behind.

“Well most of it is thanks to you, if you had caused less trouble then none of this would have happened, thank you.” Raphael turned and kissed him back.

They spent their whole morning like that, cuddling and playing with Leia.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know once again really short, but I need ideas so for more of this series comment what you want to see.


End file.
